<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever &amp; Always by HauntedDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445930">Forever &amp; Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedDoll/pseuds/HauntedDoll'>HauntedDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedDoll/pseuds/HauntedDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I hardly see any stories about Papa Jupiter and his alleged wife Big Mama (called Juno by the fans from what I understand). So For Valentine's Day I made this one shot about them. I dedicate this work to my boyfriend. OCs are mentioned. I only own my mentioned OCs Arachne, Papa Chronos, and Vanessa. All other characters belong to their original creators.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Mama/Papa Jupiter (Hills Have Eyes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever &amp; Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Test Village, Papa Jupiter’s House)</p><p>Papa Jupiter sat in his favorite chair. He could hear his wife Big Mama working in the kitchen. On the television, an old western drama series was playing. Jupiter didn’t like to admit it; but he had a soft spot for these kind of things. He figured he could credit his wife for softening him up. Big Mama then came into the living room carrying a tray of food. </p><p>“Lunch is ready.” She said. </p><p>Papa Jupiter smiled and thanked her. He then wrapped an arm around his wife; and kissed the top of her bald head. Big Mama blushed. After all these years, they were still in their ‘honeymoon phase’. Jupiter never liked to be away from  her for long; and for her it was likewise. Big Mama  loved how her deranged spouse looked at her with total adoration. She then noticed that his look changed when he turned from her. </p><p>“What troubles you Jupiter?” She asked. </p><p>Papa Jupiter sighed.</p><p>“It’s that girl Goggle brought back. She is too much of an outsider. I don’t see what Goggle sees in her.” He replied.</p><p>“You know, your father once said that about me.” She then said.</p><p>“Papa Chronos said that about you?” </p><p>She  nodded. </p><p>“But that didn’t stop us from falling in love. Neither will you be able to stop Goggle and that girl of his from ending up together.” </p><p>“D’ya really think that girl will come around?” </p><p>Again Mama nodded. </p><p>“Give her time Jupiter. She’s just been through a terrible car crash; and has lost her friends.  Goggle also just told her that she can never see her family again. Imagine what that must be like for the poor child. The life she knew is over.” She then said. </p><p>Jupiter nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Perhaps in good time, Goggle will let her reach out to her loved ones. Jeb knows at least one person from everywhere. I am sure he would know someone from New York City.” Said Jupiter. </p><p>Big Mama laughed.</p><p>“Why Jupiter. Has that cold heart of yours finally warmed itself up?” </p><p>Papa Jupiter chuckled. </p><p>“Only when you are helping me run this family of ours my love.” </p><p>Mama cuddled up against her husband. The tender moment was suddenly interrupted when Jupiter’s walkie talkie crackled. Goggle’s deep, rough voice announced that Vanessa had once again escaped from his house. Mars replied by saying he and Cyst were already looking for her. Jupiter sighed. </p><p>“That girl is gonna cause our boy nothing but trouble.” He said. </p><p>“He ought be rid of her. Maybe he can rekindle the relationship he had with Susie; or Arachne.” </p><p>Big Mama scoffed. </p><p>“Certainly not. I’d rather Goggle spend the rest of his life frequenting a cathouse. Y’know those girls only want him for one thing.” She responded. </p><p>“True.” </p><p>Jupiter then kissed her passionately.</p><p>“D’ya remember the day I took ya back into these hills to be my wife?” Asked Jupiter. </p><p>“Of course I do. It was the happiest day of my life.” Answered Mama. </p><p>Jupiter then held his wife close to him. Like he did so many times; over the many years they had been together. </p><p>“I love you so much Juno. Forever and always.” He said. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>